¿Fratello?
by RedBlue Rose
Summary: Me dieron ganas de gritar como un poseso, no lo soporté más. Entraría a toda costa y viera lo que viera,iba a sacar a mi hermano de ese cuarto. Romano ...Feli/Lud OOC .-.


_Fratello = hermano_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen..._

* * *

><p>Me dirigía a la casa donde vivía mi fratellocon el bastardo alemán y el japonés<strong>. <strong>Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visitado, así que me insistía diariamente por teléfono para que lo hiciera hasta que llegó al punto de exasperarme y de paso convencerme de pasarme por su casa. No es que molestara tenerlo alrededor pero odiaba al estúpido nazi que por cierto se mantenía demasiado cerca de mi hermano todo el tiempo.

Me abrió la puerta el japonés, me ofreció té pero lo rechacé y le pregunté por Feliciano.

- está en su cuarto – replicó – probablemente esté tomando una siesta

- bueno – subí las escaleras hasta ubicarme frente a la puerta de la habitación. Iba a descargar mi puño en la madera para tocar cuando escuché la voz de Feliciano en el interior

- Ve ~, así, así, muy bien – su voz sonó adormilada

- y… ¿así? – esa era la voz el imbécil grandulón _¿Qué hacía en el cuarto de Feli?_

- No, no… Ve ~, no – dijo mi hermano – así.

- entiendo.- el macho patatas musitó y entrecerré los ojos - ¿y ahora?

- ahora tienes que tomar esto y meterlo aquí, Ve ~ - _¿Qué qué? _

_- _no sé, pero… ¿si se puede? Está muy rígido - dijo el idiota grande _¡¿pero qué demonios? ¿De qué diablos hablan? ¿Qué le estará haciendo ese imbécil a mi Fratello_?, me dije mientras me daban ganas de abrir la puerta de un puñetazo pero…

- si se puede, inténtalo, Ve ~ - comentó Feliciano con tranquilidad – duele al principio pero se puede si se hace bien. - _¿Qué?, _levanté las cejas

-mmm... ¿Así?

- ¡NO! ¡Así no! – Feliciano gritó y me sobresaltó - ¡así no!

- lo siento

- déjame ayudar, luego tú haces el resto – dijo mi hermano y escuché unos ruidos extraños. – así, Ve ~.

Esto...esto era el colmo. No sé porqué pero me imaginé al nazi haciéndole todo tipo de cosas al mio fratello y lo peor de todo era que él colaboraba. Seguramente le había lavado el cerebro con alguna técnica nazi de hipnotismo, lo había traumado hasta el cansancio y le había hecho ver películas sucias…me estremecí.

- se ve muy bien desde este ángulo – comentó el idiota con agrado

- apuesto a que si, Doitsu. – respondió Feliciano. Me dieron ganas de vomitar

-¿y ahora?

- ahora toma esto y agárrale el extremo de esta forma para…

Me dieron ganas de gritar como un poseso, no lo soporté más. Entraría a toda costa y viera lo que viera, así me quedara una secuela postraumática iba a sacar a mi hermano de ese cuarto. Agarré impulsó y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia la puerta.

-¡Maldito Bastardo nazi! – Grité al estrellarme contra la puerta para abrirla – ¡Deja ir a mi fratello! –Tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía miedo de mirar sabiendo que ya estaba dentro del cuarto- ¡deja ir a mi fratello..! – abrí los ojos con cautela y los encontré haciendo…canastos. - ¿Frate..llo?

- ¿Romano? – Ambos tenían las cejas arqueadas y la cabeza ladeada -¿estás bien, Ve ~?

-¿eh? – tenían mimbre esparcido por el suelo y cada uno un canasto a medio hacer en la mano.

- seguro ya está loco – murmuró el nazi

- te oí, maldito. –le repliqué y miré a mi hermano

- ¡Romano! – Feliciano se levantó del suelo a darme un abrazo asfixiante

-¡suéltame, suéltame tonto! – traté de quitármelo de encima

-¿Por qué entraste así? Casi me das un infarto, Ve ~ - sonrió tontamente mientras que el macho patatas me ignoraba y seguía con su…canasto.

-ammm...ehhh...pues… -me rasqué la cabeza – nada, no fue nada. –ambos me miraron como si necesitara un manicomio urgente.

_Jamás vuelvo a espiar detrás de una puerta…_

* * *

><p><em>Ustedes son tan malpensados como Romano? xD jajaja bueno aqui un intento de humor, se me ocurrió en un noche de insomnio..(Dios si seré rara) y no volveré a ver un canasto de la misma forma o.o ..espero les haya gustado, disfruté mucho escribiendolo. :P <em>

**Todas las opiniones, comentarios, criticas, reclamos ( xD) y demás.. son bien recibidos..**

**saludos ^^**_  
><em>


End file.
